


nosy

by rhysgore



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore





	nosy

He's working with his shirt off one day, and he starts when he feels a hand on the small of his back, just slightly to the left of his spine. Right where he knows the largest of his scars is.

"How did you get it?" Faith asks, softly. 

Jacob has gotten used to telling those brave enough to wonder the same story. Shot during his service, more like a graze, lucky it didn't hit anything important. People believed it. They didn't ask any more questions. Just as well- Jacob didn't like being asked. 

He has a feeling she can already guess the truth.

"Parents," he says instead. He hears Faith inhale, sharply, and feels a thumb rub against the mark. It's a gentle touch. She stands there for a little while, and Jacob lets her.

Later, his hands are sliding up the insides of her parted legs, skin smooth and warm beneath his callused fingers, and he sees a mark. Perfectly circular, angry red, just slightly below the apex of her thighs. A shape he's too familiar with. He touches it, as carefully as he's capable of. 

"How?" He asks.

Faith swallows. "Parents," she says.

He nods. His hand rubs over it. He doesn't ask any more questions.


End file.
